bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Marechiyo Ōmaeda
Galeria Marechiyo z anime Obrazki Profilowe Omaeda episode 215.jpg|Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Soul Society Ep51SuiFengOmaeda.png|Marechiyo i kapitan 2. Oddziału. Ep54OmaedasReaction.png|Reakcja Marechiyo na uwolnienie mocy Sōkyoku. GegetsuburiOriginal.jpg|Ōmaeda i jego Shikai. 2nd lieutenant defeated.jpg|Wicekapitan pokonany przez Ichigo. Bount (tylko anime) Episode92BountSurrounded.png|Marechiyo staje do walki z Bount. Episode92DefeatedScene.png|Pokonani Shinigami. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Odc169 Stowarzyszenie Mężczyzn Shinigami.png|Stowarzyszenie Mężczyzn Shinigami. Omaeda rests outside 2nd Division.png|Marechiyo odpoczywa przed budynkiem 2. Oddziału. Restrained by Omaeda.png|Ōmaeda łapie Kenryū i Enryū. Sztuczna Karakura O203 Gotei 13 w sztucznej Karakurze.png|Marechiyo przybywa do sztucznej Karakury wraz z resztą Gotei 13. Ep216OmaedasConfusion.png|Ōmaeda wpada w panikę. Omaedabattle.jpg|Ōmaead kontra Nirgge Parduoc. 222Marechiyo vs. Nirgge.png|Marechiyo walczy z Nirgge. 222Marechiyo attacks.png|Ōmaeda próbuje uderzyć Nirgge. 222Nirgge jumps.png|Marechiyo i Nirgge. Omaeda surprises nirgge.jpg|Marechiyo zaskakuje Nirgge. 222Nirgge grabs.png|Marechiyo złapany przez przecinika. Omaedasvictory.jpg|Ōmaeda uderza przeciwnika. Gegetsuburi.png|'Gegetsuburi' Ōmaedy. Ep223ŌmaedaProtectsSuìFēng.png|Marechiyo chroni swoją kapitan. Ep223Kazaguruma.png|Suì-Fēng ratuje Marechiyo za pomocą Kazagurumy. Sui-Feng uderza Omaede.png|Marechiyo uderzony przez Suì-Fēng. O223 Omaeda zaatakowany.png|Ōmaeda ponownie zaatakowany przez Nirgge. Soifon & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Baraggan Luisenbarn.jpg|Ōmaeda i Suì-Fēng stają do walki z Baragganem Louisenbairnem. Omaeda i Sui-Feng pod naciskiem Reiatsu Louisenbairna.png|Ōmaeda i Suì-Fēng wobec bezmiaru Reiatsu Louisenbairna. Omaedablocksbaraggan.jpg|Wicekapitan ratuje swoją kapitan przed atakiem Baraggana. O275 Sui-Feng po odcięciu ręki.png|Ōmaeda po ucięciu ręki Suì-Fēng. O276 Omaeda kontra Baraggan.png|Marechiyo staje do walki z Baragganem samotnie. Omeadarunaway.jpg|Ōmaeda ucieka przed Espadą. Ep276Sekienton.png|Ōmaeda zasłania się dymem za pomocą Sekienton. Omeada Catches Soifon.png|Marechiyo przechwytuje Suì-Fēng. Barragan kontra Soifon i Hachigen.jpg|Hachigen dołącza do walki. O293 Siły Gotei 13 i Visoredów wspierają Ichigo.PNG|Gotei 13 i Visoredzi stają w obronie Kurosakiego. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 237Marechiyo_leads.png|Marechiyo razem z grupą Shinigami. 237Omaeda_falls.png|Ōmaeda potyka się. 237Marechiyo_discovers.png|Marechiyo znajduje nieprzytomnego Shinigami. 237Omaeda_wonders.png|Ōmaeda zastanawia się, co się stało. 237Shinigami_are_defeated.png|Marechiyo patrzy jak jego żołnierze zostają pokonani przez Gegetsuburi i Hōzukimaru. Ep237 Omeada Gegetsuburi.png|Marechiyo spotyka swoje Zanpakutō. 237Omaeda_states.png|Ōmaeda obrażony przez swoje Zanpakutō. 237Omaeda_draws.png|Ōmaeda wyciąga swój miecz. 237Omaeda_lies.png|Nieprzytomny Ōmaeda po walce z ze zmaterializowanymi Zanpakutō. Omaeda talking to mayuri.jpg|Marechiyo próbuje uratować Gegetsuburi przed ciekawością Mayuriego. Ep240Tedoriru1.png|Nemu grozi Ōmaedzie i Gegetsuburi Tedoriru. Ep240Tedoriru3.png|Nemu ponownie grozi Tedoriru Ōmaedzie. 240Nemu_stops.png|Nemu zatrzymuje Ōmaedę. 254Omaeda_tells.png|Ōmaeda każe Gegetsuburi pozbyć się Gillianów. Shinigami fighting menos.jpg|Marechiyo i Gegetsuburi walczą z Gillianami. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) CourtyardDivision2.jpg|Marechiyo zamiata przed swoim oddziałem. Division2Interior.jpg|Ōmaeda i Suì-Fēng. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Gotei 13 dołącza do barbecue Nozomi. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|Oryginały kontra Reigai. Omaeda faces off against his counterpart.png|Marechiyo mierzy się ze swoją kopią. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku wyśmiewa wersję Ōmaedy. Reigai-Marechiyo hit.png|Reigai Marechiyo uderzone przez oryginał. Marechiyo flees from his Reigai.png|Ōmaeda ucieka przed swoim Reigai. Shuhei and Omaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing.png|Marechiyo i Hisagi obmyślają plan podczas ucieczki. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū zajmuje się rannymi Shinigami. Ep332ByakuyaOmaeda.png|Ōmaeda walczy z Reigai Byakuyi. Byakuya dodges Gegetsubri.png|Reigai Byakuyi unika ataku Marechiyo. Omake O24 Omaeda w Najwyższym Ilustrowanym Przewodniku Shinigami Kona-sama.png|Ōmaeda w Najwyższym Ilustrowanym Przewodniku Shinigami Kona-sama. Galeria Marechiyo z mangi Sztuczna Karakura R328 Okładka.jpg|Marechiyo na okładce 328. rozdziału. R329 Okładka.jpg|Marechiyo na okładce 329. rozdziału. C331 GegetsuburiwMamuta.jpg|Marechiyo uderza Nirgge. C332 cover Marechiyo_Ōmaeda.jpg|Ōmaeda na okładce 332. rozdziału mangi. UnitedFrontChap388.png|Visoredzi i Shinigami stają naprzeciw Aizena. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R512 Okładka.png|Marechiyo wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem przybycia Ichigo do Soul Society na okładce 512. rozdziału. R539 Okładka.png|Ōmaeda na okładce 539. rozdziału mangi. R548 Przeciwnik Omaedy.png|BG9 pojawia się za Marechiyo. R548 cover.png|Marechiyo na okładce 548. rozdziału. R549 Okładka.png|Marechiyo na okładce 549. rozdziału. R552 Marechiyo otrzymuje Shineiyaku.png|Ōmaeda otrzymuje Shineiyaku. R553 Sui-Feng korzysta z odzyskanego Bankai.png|Marechiyo wraz z Suì-Fēng aktywującą odzyskane Bankai. R553 Sui-Feng odpala Bankai.png|Marechiyo i Suì-Fēng odpalająca swoje Bankai. R581 Okładka.png|Ōmaeda na okładce 581. rozdziału R581 Omaeda uratowany.png|Soldat wysadzeni na oczach Marechiyo. R581 Burner Finger 3.png|Marechiyo otoczony przez lawę Bazz-B. R629 Gotei 13 wkracza do Reiokyu.png|Gotei 13 w Reiōkyū. Animacje z Marechiyo Sztuczna Karakura Sekienton.gif|Marechiyo korzysta z Sekienton. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Od254 Reiatsu.gif|Marechiyo wraz z resztą uwalnia swoje Reiatsu. Kategoria:Galerie